If You're Reading This
by WordNerb93
Summary: Isabella is grown and married to Phineas. But one letter can completely change her life. How will she deal with it? Songfic one-shot. K-plus due to mention of death.


**Wow. I just went from watching _Meapless in Seattle_ (hilarious!) to finishing this somewhat depressing story. Talk about a mood swing...**

**Anyway, this has been in the works for months. It came to me in the car one day and I managed to get the first section done easily. However, the letter stumped me for a while. Then, a couple weeks ago, I finally got past that, only to get stumped on what happens after that! I finally just finished it.**

**So, this story has multiple genres that I couldn't put: Romance, Angst, and possibly Tragedy. Plus, while it is mainly about Phineas and Isabella, it does have someone else as a key part.**

**As for who that is, I'll leave it to you to figure it out...**

**P.S. I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_, or the song.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Isabella rolled out of bed. As usual, her hair was a mess. She sighed as she walked to the Hair-Due-Er machine. In ten seconds flat, her hair was in its usual style.<p>

She smiled sadly as she remembered when Phineas had made it for her, only a week after their honeymoon. She missed him so badly.

Why did he have to go?

She walked into the kitchen and, ignoring the many Quick-Breakfast machines, fixed herself a bowl of cereal.

She looked at the calendar. It had only been a couple months, but it felt like years. And it was all because of some stupid war. Well, that and tales from his stepfather. It turned out that Lawrence had been in the British military for a few years, before he had met Ferb's mother. So Phineas, of course, had decided to try it out. But then the war broke out, and now he was gone. She could barely stand it.

Then she noticed the date. It was circled and had a couple hearts drawn around it. She gasped, remembering what was happening today. She finished her cereal in record time and rushed to the computer.

She turned on the video camera attached to it. She couldn't wait.

Then the screen flickered and a certain redhead appeared in on it.

"Hi Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

He grinned. "Listening to the most beautiful girl in the world."

She giggled and blushed. It _had_ been too long since she had spoken to him. "How is it over there, honey?"

His grin faltered slightly. "Well, the big picture is great. The little picture, not so much. A couple guys I knew got ambushed yesterday." His grin actually vanished entirely, something Isabella had never seen, not even when Phineas had erroneously thought she was dumping him. "They didn't make it."

"Oh, honey…" she trailed off, placing one hand on the screen. It killed her to see him so sad. _If only he had stayed,_ she thought.

He managed to recover a small smile. "But enough about me, what about you? What's been going on back home?"

The two proceeded to address the numerous comings and goings of Danville. Eventually, Phineas asked, "What about Ferb? Still single?"

"Yeah, he still says he hasn't found a girl that catches his eye."

Phineas shook his head. "And everyone thought he'd be the first to get a girlfriend. Guess he never got over that girl, Vanessa."

Isabella nodded.

"Well, I actually have to go soon."

Isabella nodded again, but slowly this time and with tears in her eyes.

Phineas gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't worry. I can't give you specifics, but I should be coming home soon."

Isabella gave him a sad smile. "I can't wait. Just make sure you do come home."

"Of course I will! I have you to come home to!"

Isabella's smile grew wide. "And don't forget it. I don't want to go through childbirth without my husband."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want- WHAT?"

Isabella giggled and turned to the side, showing Phineas her slightly bulging stomach. "Phineas, you're going to be a father."

The shock on his face quickly vanished and Isabella could almost feel the joy that replaced it. "That gives me another amazing reason to come home!" His excitement dimmed a little as shouts were heard in the background. "Sounds like I have to go. I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Phineas."

The couple blew each other a kiss and the screen turned black.

* * *

><p>Isabella was overjoyed. The news said that the war was over and all the soldiers were on their way home.<p>

It had been a few days before Isabella and Phineas would have been able to talk to each other again, and she hadn't seen him since she had told him she was pregnant.

She was humming to herself as she wiped down the counter. Her extended stomach made this somewhat difficult, but she had learned to manage.

A knock on the door caught her attention. When she opened it, she found a man in a military uniform standing there.

"Mrs. Flynn?"

Isabella nodded.

"I'm Lieutenant Grant. I served with your husband these past few months."

Isabella nodded again, unable to speak as a sudden knot of fear had taken hold of her.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but your husband was killed in the line of duty." He held out a letter to her. "He wrote this in case of his death."

She took it, as tears began to fall.

The Lieutenant bowed his head. "I'm truly sorry for your loss. He was a good friend of mine."

Isabella nodded and the man left.

Isabella shut the door and began to move toward the couch. She managed to make it before her legs gave out on her. She buried her face into one of its arms and began to sob. _He said he would come home!_ She cried and cried, until the tears would come no more.

Finally, as her dry sobs began to subside, she opened the letter. Eyes red, she began to read:

_Hey Isabella,_

_I really hope that this letter is a waste of time, and I can eventually just throw it away. But, if you're reading this, I've gone home up in the sky. I wish I could help you feel better right now, but that would mean I was with you right now and you probably wouldn't need cheering up, would it?_

Isabella felt a small smile appear on her face. Even in the most distressing time of her life, he had made her smile.

_I wrote Mom and Dad a letter, too, but could you tell them that I don't regret my choice? I bet they won't believe their letter, but they will believe you. _

_In fact, the only regret I have is not keeping my promise to come home. I won't get to see your radiant smile, hear your wonderful laugh. I wish I could have been there when our child was born. I wish I could have given you one last kiss._

_I guess that's more than one regret, huh?_

_Isabella, I know this will hurt, probably more than anything else you'll have to deal with. But you're going to have to move on. Even if it isn't right away, you will. And, if that involves falling in love with another man, I'm fine with that. You deserve to be happy. I'm sorry I won't be around to make sure of that._

_I do have a few things I'd like you to do for me, though. _

_First, don't ever get rid of that old scrapbook. You know, the one with everything Ferb and I have done? I want our child to know that he or she can do anything._

_Second, if my body is recoverable (that looks so morbid to write), please put it down in that field out on the edge of Danville. Not the one with all the flowers; I want you to be able to be happy where we first kissed. I mean the one where your family is buried. That way, you can visit your parents and me at the same time._

_And make sure Ferb finds someone, please? I know I'm the romantically challenged one, but he needs to find somebody._

_I have so much more I want to tell you, but I know I could never write it all down. But I can sum it up._

_I love you. So much._

_I really, really hope you never get this letter. But, if you do, I'll be looking down on you and I hope your life will be as happy as you made mine._

_Your loving husband,_

_Phineas_

Isabella began to cry again. "Phineas…" she whispered, before she curled up and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Isabella felt miserable. It was like this every time she came.<p>

The first gravestone was her father's. He had died in a car accident when she was only three. She had never gotten to know him, and she had only a few faint memories of him.

The second was her mother's. She had died the same way as Isabella's father. Isabella was sixteen when it had happened. Phineas had been her greatest comfort. She had lived with the Flynn-Fletchers in Candace's old room until she had finally gotten a place of her own with her husband, Phineas.

And that brought her to the third grave. The grave of the love of her life, Phineas Flynn.

No matter how much she tried to move on with her life, the pain of his death would not leave her. He had even asked her to move on and find someone else, in a way, but no matter how much she loved her new husband, Phineas was still the man she loved most.

She was glad that her new husband understood this, probably more than anyone else but Phineas could have.

She felt her husband put his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his. "It's been ten years, but it still feels like he left only yesterday."

Her husband nodded. "I know, love. Nothing is the same without him."

With a small sob, Isabella placed a rose on his grave, like she did every year. Her husband, as usual, placed a blank blueprint beside it.

They began to walk away, but as they did, a slight wind seemed to whisper to them. They smiled softly as they seemed to hear Phin's voice: _I love you both._

* * *

><p><em>Sally's Point of View<em>

Sally watched as the pair returned to the car. She always left before them, taking young Thomas with her after his birth.

She knew that she had never seen her father, but she knew his legacy. She knew he was the reason she was already an inventor.

She smiled at Thomas. _If only he had been your dad, too, _she thought wistfully, _perhaps their might have been another Flynn-Fletcher duo_.

She watched as her mother and step-father kissed gently. "I wish he were still here," her mother sighed, just loud enough for Sally to hear.

She nearly cried when her step-father replied, "As do I."

"Any trouble, Sally?" her step-father asked as he opened the door for her mother.

"No. Just as quiet as his father is," she replied.

Her step-father chuckled, still sounding a little sorrowful. He reached back and rubbed his son's vivid green hair. He reached over and grasped his step-daughter's hand and brushed a strand of her hair, as vividly red as her father's, from in front of her eyes. "Thank you. And thank you for letting me be here for Isabella."

Sally finally couldn't hold back the tears. "You're welcome," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Isabella's Point of View<em>

That night, Isabella dreamt of Phineas.

But it was unlike any of her dreams to date. The landscape was vivid white, and actually seemed to have a glow to it. Phineas also wore white, while Isabella was clad in her pink nightgown.

At first, Isabella didn't know what to do. Then, Phineas hugged her.

"It's good to see you again, Isabella," he said.

She returned his embrace. "Phineas, I miss you so much. Every day I wonder if I can go on without you."

He pulled back enough to kiss her gently. She kissed him back, not wanting the moment to end.

When they finally separated, Phineas left his forehead touching hers. "Isabella, I may not be with you physically, but I'm always watching over you. And I'm so proud to see that you aren't letting my death hold you back."

She smiled sadly. "So, you aren't mad?"

He chuckled softly. "Isabella, I could never be mad at you. Especially not for this! I didn't really expect it, but it isn't that surprising, either."

She giggled softly. "Well, you are pretty similar. And we were already close."

Phineas kissed her softly on the forehead. "You both are lucky to have each other." he said.

Isabella felt the tears come to her eyes. "I just wish…" she trailed off.

Phineas put his hand on her cheek. "I know you do. And I know he wishes that I were still with you, too. But, if I can't be, at least I know you two still have each other."

They held each other a while longer, and Isabella took comfort in the fact that she held Phineas in her arms once more.

Finally, Phineas asked, "Ready to wake up?"

She let a small sob escape her. "Not really."

Phineas chuckled. "I almost wish that I could stay. But, you have your whole life to live, and I can't. But," his added, running a hand through her hair, "I'll be waiting for you. I'll be waiting for you to come home, too."

With that, everything began to fade. As it did, Isabella heard him whisper, "Tell Sally she's doing great, and tell Ferb I'm happy for him. And remember," she watched his fading image smile, "I still love you, Isabella."

Isabella sat up suddenly as the alarm clock rang, the single shrieking note before her husband, who had been waiting for it, turned it off. He looked at her inquisitively.

She smiled, knowing last night was not an ordinary dream. "Phineas talked to me last night. He said he's proud of me, and that we were lucky to have each other."

He nodded, his face blank, but his eyes a mixture of sorrow and joy. He hopped out of bed and headed for the hall.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella called out.

He stopped in the doorway and turned around slowly. A small, sad smile appeared on his face.

Isabella laughed softly as she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, it's finally directed at you."

He chuckled, remembering that old song from their childhood. "I still think that you two were made for each other," he said softly.

Her smile grew slightly. "Maybe, but he did tell me to move on. And I can't think of anyone else better than you."

He kissed her gently. "I love you Isabella."

"I love you too, Ferb."

As they walked down the hall, someone watched the two of them with a smile on his face. _I'm happy for them_, he thought. With his ever optimistic smile, he watched his brother and his love start the next day in their lives.

* * *

><p><em>If you're reading this<br>My Momma's sittin' there_  
><em>Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here<em>  
><em>Sure wish I<em>  
><em>Could give you one more kiss<em>  
><em>And war was just a game we played when we were kids<em>

_I'm laying down my gun_  
><em>I'm hanging up my boots<em>  
><em>I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you<em>

_So lay me down_  
><em>In that open field out on the edge of town<em>  
><em>And know my soul<em>  
><em>Is where my Momma always prayed<em>  
><em>That it would go<em>  
><em>And if you're reading this<em>  
><em>I'm already home<em>

_If you're reading this_  
><em>Half way around the world<em>  
><em>I won't be there<em>  
><em>To see the birth of our little girl<em>  
><em>I hope she looks like you<em>  
><em>I hope she fight like me<em>  
><em>Stands up for the innocent and weak<em>

_I'm laying down my gun_  
><em>I'm hanging up my boots<em>  
><em>Tell Dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes<em>

_So lay me down_  
><em>In that open field out on the edge of town<em>  
><em>And know my soul<em>  
><em>Is where my Momma always prayed that it would go<em>  
><em>And if you're reading this<em>  
><em>I'm already home<em>

_If you're reading this_  
><em>There's going to come a day<em>  
><em>When you'll move on<em>  
><em>And find someone else<em>  
><em>And that's ok<em>_ay_  
><em>Just remember this<em>  
><em>I'm in a better place<em>  
><em>Where soldiers live in peace<em>  
><em>And angels sing amazing grace<em>

_So lay me down_  
><em>In that open field out on the edge of town<em>  
><em>And know my soul<em>  
><em>Is where my Momma always prayed that it would go<em>  
><em>And if you're reading this<em>

_If you're reading this_

_I'm already home_

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I don't usually go into spiritual stuff like this, but I just couldn't let this one go!<br>**

**Yes, Isabella is married to Ferb at the end. Who figured it out before I said it and when?**

**Also, if any of you feel that it is wrong for someone to marry a person, than marry his/her spouse's sibling after said spouse dies, sorry. That's just what I felt worked. Plus, I have been tempted to write something Ferbella, and this both satisfied that and my Phinbella urge!  
><strong>

**AND THIS NEARLY MADE ME CRY! IT'S SO SAD!**

**As for the spiritual stuff, I do believe that people who pass on do watch us. They still love us and want us to have the best life possible. And, perhaps, they can come to us in our dreams.**

**So, please review.  
><strong>


End file.
